Final Straw
by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: Drillbit gives Filkins a detention to give his employers a break but the guy is absolutely insufferable... Things end up getting messy very quickly... Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, ROUGH LAY, BAD LANGUAGE. I hope you like it and if you have the time, please leave a review! ENJOY! XD


_**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, ROUGH PLAY, BAD LANGUAGE**_

_**This was a request by KITTY-SPRINKLES 18 so it's all her marvelous idea! I just put it into words, as best i could at least. XD I hope you all like it or at least find it better than a complete waste of your times. Either way, let me know through a review if u can. I'll appreciate it greatly! ENJOY!**_

_**Also, I do NOT own Drillbit Taylor or any of the characters! **_

_**Final Straw **_

Drillibt Taylor was a patient man. He'd have to be if he ever hoped to get enough money from busy passer-byes to survive... The life of a hobo was anything but easy and he usually sat in that street, holding up that stupid hand-written sign, for hours before he got enough to afford a coffee. Yes, he was patient but even his saintly tolerance was begging to wane. He looked at the smirking youth with gritted teeth. His arms were folded over his chest which was the only thing keeping them from lashing out. He could practically feel the satisfaction of slapping that cocky grin right off the student's smug face. Another thing he was not was violent but having to supervise this asshole's detention was having a very negative impact on him. He was beginning to question the wisdom of giving the guy detention in the first place... There was no doubt the boy deserved it but was the loss of his heath worth it? It wasn't like the other was of a mind to learn any lessons anyway...

'You don't look so good teach. You sure you should be here and not in the infirmary? Though I guess you'd just go chasing the skirts of the other teachers, right?' Filkins leaned in his chair, his feet crossed casually on top of the desk. His grin widened when Drillbit's cheeks flushed red with pent up rage. He took it as a personal victory though getting under the blond's skin was laughably easy.

'I'm just fine, thanks. And if I were you I'd think before I open my mouth to speak. You're the student and I'm the teacher, remember?' Drillbit's tone of voice held more than a hint of threat but he manged to keep it relatively calm. He had to dig his fingers in his arms to hold them still though... Filkins had been pushing his buttons since the start of detention and his self-restraint was quickly wearing out.

'Oh and what are you going to do if I don't? Are you going to give me detention?' Filkins had been in that situation before, when some new puts thought he could come on his territory and clean out the mess. What new players like Mr Taylor didn't seem to get was that he was a pro and he already had everyone that mattered wrapped around his fingers. If Drillbit pushed him he could complain to the principle and since he was such a saintly student she would have him on his ass before Drillbit could open his mouth. Filkins had quite a talent for spinning stories and he could make the sub look like the worst imaginable criminal if he so wished. He could crush him from existence. Normally he would try to wrap the new players around his fingers too but for some reason this one refused to be swayed by his charm. It was like he already knew what Filkins and Ronny were all about and was bent on exposing them. Either way it made no difference. He was confident in his skills.

'I just might but I have better things to do than babysit you all day long.' Filkins scoffed and Drillbit felt the muscles along his jaw tremble with indignation.

'I bet you do. Ms Mann looks like the sort of woman who knows how to keep a man busy. I bet she's great in bed.' Drillbit's eyes widened at the youth's words. He couldn't believe the cheek on this guy! A cold fury swept over him and he had to use all his remaining energy to keep it in check. He was not going to give this prick the satisfaction... If he gave in and beat twenty kinds of shits out of the young man then he would be fired, if not send to jail for assault, and he would still be the one on the losing end.

'Don't talk about her like that. I'm warning you Filkins.' The steel edge in his voice was unmistakable. Even when he'd pretended to be a hard-ass ex-soldier to impress the boys into hiring him as a bodyguard he hadn't managed to sound this terrifying. Passion like he was feeling now could not be faked.

'So what?!' The bully laughed heartily, finding Drillbit's rage highly amusing. Perhaps it was time to let the ignorant idiot know just how out of his debt he was. It was time to let the blond know who was really in charge in that detention classroom. 'You can't do shit to me. I can call your bitch anything I want and you'll be powerless to stop me. All you can do is go cry back to her and wait for her to open her legs to comfort you. In a way, you should thank me.' He flashed Drillbit a toothy grin.

The older man couldn't remember ever having felt this furious. He'd never cared for anyone before as much as he did for Leslie. He loved her and it was bad enough that he feared every second he spend with her would be the last, afraid she would somehow discover the truth about him and hate him. He didn't need a spoiled brat like Terry Filkins to run his mouth like he knew the first thing about anyone other than himself. He watched Filkins' lips stretch in a mocking grin as if in slow motion and he moved before his mind registered the action. Despite being a loser he had once been a soldier, albeit for a very short time, and he had a little skill stashed away somewhere deep inside him. With steps so fast it seemed he'd grown wings, he was in front of Filkins desk and his fist struck out long before he registered leaving the head of the class. The shock of his knuckles sinking into the flesh of Filkin' jaw brought him to his senses and he watched the bully fall backwards, chair and all, the noise of the crash too loud in the otherwise silent room.

He glanced at his hand as if not quite believing he really did that but he could still feel the moment it made hard contact with the unsuspecting student's jaw. He glanced at Filkins and could see by the other's wide eyes and stunned expression that he was as shocked by the hit as he was but the moment didn't last long. With a murderous look in his eyes, Filkins scrambled to his feet, kicking the chair away in the process. Drillbit saw it hit another desk from the corner of his eye, his full attention focused on the young man as if afraid he would strike as soon as he turned away. He grabbed hold of his still present anger, using it to mirror Filkins' foreboding look. If it did come down to a fight then he would have liked to believe that he would stand his ground but a part of him reminded him of his cowardly ways. He hoped it wouldn't come to that...He hated to give into that nagging, ever-present voice.

'That was a really stupid thing to do.' Filkins was no longer grinning and Drillbit took immense satisfaction in that.

'I warned you to shut up. That's what happens when you don't listen to your seniors.' Filkins saw red before his eyes and jumped at the sub, practically foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog. It was only luck which saved Drillbit from a hit as hard as his, if not more so since Filkins had been keeping up with his training and it showed through the lean muscles cording around his arms. He had no shortage of living punching bags around the school. Blinded by anger, Filkins didn't take careful aim before throwing himself at the older man and Drillbit manged to step aside just in time. Instincts he didn't even know he posses took hold of him and, using the force of Filkins' momentum, Drillbit grabbed the bully's arm and twisted it forcefully. The movement forced Filkins entire body to follow and he found himself pressed face down into the desk where his feet had been a minute previous. One of his arms was twisted around to his back and Drillbit was keeping a tight hold of it. He tried to push himself up and break free but a little pressure from the ex-soldier and he realized that wasn't going to happen. Fuck! He couldn't even kick out in that position!

'Get the fuck off me you piece of shit!' Filkins hated looking like an idiot and this was so much worse. He was incapacitated because of a loser like Drillbit Taylor! He was supposed to be the one in charge! He was the one who was supposed to wipe the floor with the idiotic sub not the other way around. He tried to struggle free again, his rage clouding his judgement, but Drillbit wasn't going to let him go that easily.

'Language Mr Filkins. I'd advice you to listen to me this time since you can see what happens when you don't.' Drillbit's mind was racing. Of all the dumb things he'd done in his life, this had to earn some sort of global award. Here he was, impersonating a teacher, living a lie and now assaulting a student. At least he knew Filkins wasn't a minor... That was bound to ease up some years off his certain jail sentence.

'Fuck you! You just punched me and you expect me to listen to you? Fuck you!' Filkins' blind rage was beginning to ease up. He was still foaming but at least he could think a little clearer now. He felt the edge of the small desk scrape against his abdomen and the body of the other man press into him. He wanted to kick out and force the other to give him some space but Drillbit was carefully positioned between his legs so no matter how much he tried his hits would not reach their target.

'There you go again. You're being difficult for no reason.' Drillbit twisted Filkins' arm a little more, leaning down in the process and he heard the other bite down a muffled curse. He had no intention of breaking the bully's arm and he eased up again but he was so sick and tired of this guy. He finally had him in a position of weakness and the petty man inside him simply couldn't let him go. Since he was going down for this, no doubt in his mind about that, he decided he might as well teach Filkins a lesson. It was high time someone did.

'No reason?! You're breaking my arm fucker!' Drillbit chuckled humorlessly. Filkins felt the reverberation of the sound travel through the sub's body and since the other was so close, it transmitted to him. He gritted his teeth.

'I'm not even close to breaking you arm. Since your so fond of picking on other kids you should know that. I'm willing to bet you broke a few arms in your time so you know the bone is more resistant than that.' Before Filkins could deny that he bullied anyone, for the sake of appearances, Drillbit twisted the arm again and he heard the other yell out. 'See?'

'And why would a sub know about breaking arms exactly? Got some skeletons in your closet?' Filkins was getting used to the lessening tremors of pain shooting up his arm and shoulder. It was numbing and once he took control of his rampart anger he was shocked to find it wasn't altogether unpleasant. He didn't know what to do with that piece of information...

'Son, you have no idea. But I'm not the one bend over a table so I don't have to answer anything.' Filkins couldn't help having a flashing mental image of what he looked like in that instant. If someone walked in and saw the blond teacher pressed against him while he was, as the other so smartly put it, bend over a table there was no doubt in his mind they would jump to the wrong conclusion. Hell, he knew the whole story and he would assume differently if he walked in on them. He was in a far too compromising a position.

'Get off me! You proved your point, whatever the hell that is, so give me some space!' Drillbit frowned at that last bit before understanding dawned on him. He took a good look at their positions and his eyebrow raised in a questioning look, through Filkins missed seeing it. It was clear he wasn't putting enough pressure on Filkins' arm if his mind had time to think of such things. He snorted to himself.

'Now why would I do that when it's obvious you don't hate it.' Filkins opened his mouth to curse the substitute with every foul name in the book which was exactly what Drillbit was waiting for. He tightened his hold on the other's arm but was far gentler than before, just enough to hint at pain, and the result was far beyond either of their expectations. A noise escaped Filkins' unguarded lips but it was no yell of pain. Drillbit nearly stepped back at the surprise of hearing a moan, one which could only be associated with pleasure. He hadn't actually believed his own words... Filkins froze for a moment, wondering if he'd really made a noise like that or if he'd just imagine it. He knew from Drillbit's silence that it was unfortunately true. Heat rushed to his cheeks and this time it was not only due to rage.

'I do fucking hate it! I'm dead serious! Get off!' But it was too late now. Filkins had given himself away with that ill times moan and the more he denied it, the wider Drillbit's wicked grin grew. This detention was a wreck from start to finish but it was certainly full of surprises. He leaned even closer to the bully and the other froze, feeling Drillbit press harder against him.

'Oh? And what are you going to do if I don't?' Filkins tensed when he heard his own question directed at him. The irony of the situation practically wrote itself. He didn't say anything back and apparently that was the wrong answer because he felt a jolt of pain run along his arm and he hissed. Perhaps that had been the right answer after all and this was his reward...

'You're a sick pervert! How the hell are you even allowed near children?' Drillbit laughed at Filkins' insult, thinking to himself that he actually wasn't. If the other wanted to get to him, insulting his make-belief career was not the way to do it.

'You're the one getting off on pain and I'm the sick pervert?' Drillbit was beginning to enjoy this, maybe a little much, he had to at least admit that to himself. His darkening eyes traveled up the young adult's back and a familiar tightness began to gather in the pit of his stomach. Maybe Filkins was right about him and he was a degenerate but he took solace in the knowledge that the other deserved way worse. Besides, it didn't look like the student had any objections...

'I'm not!' Filkins' fingers balled into a useless fist, his nails scraping the wood of the desk. He didn't sound convincing even to his own ears and frustration ignited inside him. He desperately wished he could shake the teacher off so he could... His mind wasn't sure how to continue that thought and the realization scared him most of all.

'Is that so?' Drillbit's free hand snaked around Filkin's stomach and cupped the already prominent bulge in the other's pants. His reward was another incriminating moan and he eyed a faint blush begin to raise along the other's neck. The big bad bully blushing... Now that was a wonder! 'This part of you is the only honest thing you've got. Better listen to it.' Drillbit applied a little pressure on the hardening member and he felt it jump with joy. Filkins was ready to insult him again, he could tell from the look in his eyes, but he twisted on the arm a little to quiet him. Filkins had to bite harshly on his lower lip to stop another embarrassing noise from rolling off his tongue. He was silent for a moment while he considered his options. There was no point in denying facts anymore. He was aroused and he wanted Drillbit to do something about it but he was still Terry Filkins, the baddest boy this side of town. He couldn't just ask the sub for a favour... He wasn't the asking type. He was the demanding type.

'Alright _Mr_ Taylor, you got me. Now do something about it. It's your fault I'm horny anyway. Take some fucking responsibility.' Drillbit gawked at the bully, wondering if he'd really heard what he thought he heard. If he had a lick of sense in him he would have realized things were going too far. He would have ended them right then and there but he grinned instead. Things had already progressed from bad to worse. How much worse could they get?!

'Aw, how cute. You know... I'm beginning to think all you need to be a good boy is for someone to put you in your place.' Ignoring the explicit insult at his address about exactly where he could put his place, Drillbit suddenly stood straight and pulled the other with him. Filkins gritted his teeth when his arm was forced without any warning and he found himself on his feet. He could feel the other's breath on his neck and he tried to ignore how much it got to him. In the new position he could feel how much he was getting to the blond as well. The evidence was pocking into his back and he was relieved to find he wasn't the only one behaving like a slut.

'This better not be _my place_.' Filkins found it harder to breathe for some inexplicable reason but his voice never lost its menacing edge. A stray shiver rippled through him unbidden when he heard the other's insidious chuckle.

'No. Your place is on your knees.'

'Fuck no!' A fresh wave of indignation washed over the bully. He was the one who made other go on their knees for him, not the other way around. His back arched when the substitute reminded him of his control over him and enforced that control with a quick twist of his wrist.

'I don't remember asking. But, it's your decision. If you think you can walk away, this is your chance hot shot.' Filkins unexpectedly found himself free and his good hand immediately cradled his abused one. He rubbed the aching wrist while twisting around to glare at the teacher. A part of him took a moment to marvel at how their original roles had reversed. It was Drillbit's turn to look smug and cocky and his to be at his whits' end. Filkins glanced at the door but didn't move a muscle from his spot. With eyes so smoldering they threatened to set Drillbit on fire, he turned back to the blond and lowered himself to his knees. The humiliation was almost too much to take and when Drillbit smirked at him, he had to dig his fingers into his palm to keep from leaping to his feet and attack the man again.

'Happy?' The word was spat out through clenched teeth but the venom of it didn't seem to phase Drillbit. He began unbuckling his belt as Filkins watched, his mouth awfully dry all of a sudden.

'Not yet, but I soon will be. Open wide now.' Filkins kept his jaw shut for another second, out of spite, before begrudgingly doing as he was told. He felt Drillbit's hand in his hair, pulling it back so his mouth opened wider before the tip of the teacher's member slid in past his lips. Filkins had never given anyone a blow job before and he hadn't expected for it to be this difficult. He always got angry at Ronnie when he wasn't doing it right but now he saw the other bully's efforts through different eyes, which was not to say he wasn't going to make Ronnie feel the sting of his wrath in the future anyway. Despite the growing ache at the corners of his mouth and the difficulty to breathe, Filkins was determined to cease back some control of the situation.

Drillbit was only half-way in and he could tell Filkins was struggling. It was plain the other hadn't done this before but that wasn't going to buy him any sympathy points. From what he gathered the younger man would view that as an insult anyway. He placed on hand on each side of Filkins' head, to keep him from running away, and began moving in and out of the hot mouth. He smirked at the bully's wide eyes and the sputtering gasp which manged to tear free from his larynx. He didn't give Filkins time to adjust to anything, favouring the learning to run before walking approach. Filkins' hands reached for Drillbit's thighs, pressing to them uselessly. He didn't try to shove them away but he felt like he needed some sort of physical support. He felt the power of the sub's thrusts through the movement of his thighs and he lost himself a little bit more. He'd never, in his wildest dreams, thought he'd enjoy being used like that.

A little more of Drillbit pushed inside him with each snap of his hips until Filkins felt the tip of the cock hit the back of his throat. He couldn't imagine how that whole thing manged to enter his mouth without choking him but then he remembered how slutty Ronnie swallowed his whole cock without complaint. He tried to recall what the other boy did to him when he was balls deep down his throat. Getting the hang of breathing in between Drillbit's thrusts, Filkins had the freedom to concentrate on the new sensations. The blond was fucking his mouth with fervor, punishing him. Filkins could do little more than take it, held in place by the other's large hands. He could feel Drillbit grow even bigger on his tongue and stretch his lips further to accommodate. He couldn't find a logical explanation why this was getting him so hard… This should have angered him but instead he found himself looking forwards to the seconds when he would feel the brutal shove of the member in his mouth and, without realizing it, small noises began escaping him. Since they were all muffled they all came out sounding like small moans and it seemed to please the teacher.

Filkins shut his eyes while the other man used his mouth for his own pleasure. He'd done this to Ronnie countless times and always laughed afterwards at the way the other boy enjoyed it. Perhaps he'd been too quick to judge... When he was just beginning to lose himself completely under the assault, Filkins felt a tight grip on the hair at the back of his head and he was roughly pulled away. An unobstructed breath filled his lungs but he felt it leave when his eyes glanced at the sight above him. The teacher looked at him in a way no other ever dared before. It was the way he looked at Ronnie when he was horny, right before he manhandled the other into an empty stall and fucked the other boy so hard he forgot his own name. The thought of Drillbit doing just that to him made him feel far more heat than he was comfortable admitting.

'What's wrong teach? Can't cum yourself?' Filkins smirked cockily at Drillbit, his eyes glancing frugally at the still erect member. The returning smile was cool and calculated.

'Still a pain I see. Guess I have some more educating to do before you learn anything.' Filkins didn't expect to feel the other's grip on the neckline of his t-shirt. He didn't expect for Drillbit to yank him to his feet and all but throw him into the teacher's desk at the head of the class with enough force that he, the great Terry Filkins, lost his bearings. He winced when his back hit the edge of the desk and when he opened his eyes again, the blond was right in front of him. He glared at him but didn't put up an opposition when Drillbit grasped the material of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He helped instead, holding back a noise of satisfaction at the feral look in the substitute's eyes. If he didn't know any better he would have immediately assumed some lust demon possessed the blond since a look like that seemed unnatural on a loser like Mr Taylor.

'You can try but I'm a difficult student.' Filkins was not willing to be subdued for too long. He pulled Drillbit's shirt open, tearing some of the buttons which dared not open at his command and sending them flying across the parqueted floor.

'Which is why you're in detention.' Drillbit pushed Filkins' shoulders harshly and, tripped by the desk behind him, he went down without a fuss. His first instinct was to fight back and he was ready to do just that but then his head hit the table, the fall unbroken since his hands had been too busy clawing at Drillbit's hold, and he was momentarily dazed. The desk was just large enough to fit his upper frame, rear to head, and while he was blinking away the daze, Drillbit got rid of his jeans. The merciless slap of cold air across his freshly exposed skin was an effective call to reality.

'The fuck?!' Up until that moment the idea of actually being fucked didn't quite resonate with Filkins but now, on his back and naked on the teacher's desk…. All of a sudden he found his flair and rolled to his feet, glaring at Drillbit. If only looks could kill… 'You must be insane if you think you're sticking your dick inside me!' Drillbit just regarded him with an expression Filkins couldn't quite understand.

'As I recall, it was you who got to your knees by yourself. Nobody made you and you knew exactly where this was heading. If you want to lie to yourself fine, but don't blame me because you're scared.' Filkins narrowed his eyes. If Drillbit was aiming to get a rise out of him then he was doing a great job. What was worse, he couldn't really argue with any of what the guy said. Except the being scared part. He was not scared!

'Good excuse but you know you're just a perverted old man. I am curious if you lure any other students like this. I bet they're more than happy to bend over for teacher.' Drillbit was not going to let Filkins get to him that easily and he just scoffed at the other's words, though his eyes flashed dangerously.

'Getting jealous Terry?' Almost nobody called him by his first name and the mention of it had Filkins blank for a split second. He could tell by the self-satisfied grin on the blond's face that was exactly what he'd been aiming for. He was swinging for the man's jaw before he had time to take a calming breath. Unfortunately his blow lacked conviction and it was easy, even for Drillbit, to dodge it. Before Filkins could even think of trying again, he was bend over the desk. His face was pressed to the smooth wood again and he groaned inwardly. Talk about a 360 turn… Drillbit wasn't holding his arm and he was able to sit up but the other had him pinned to the desk edge, his hips grinding against him, so he couldn't do much more than that. He bit the inside of his cheek as he felt the other's erection press against the small of his back. The same erection which had been inside his mouth a little while back…

'Fuck...' He heard Drillbit chuckle and then felt his breath on his shoulder. He didn't have the will power to suppress a shiver that time and he could tell the other felt it too from the way his cock jumped.

'We'll get to that. Now stop being so difficult and bend over.'

'Like hell I will!' Drillbit was growing exasperated with the younger man. He bit into the shoulder, letting his teeth sink in without mercy until he felt the skin tear. Filkins' groan of suppressed pain was music to his ears. The bully remembered exactly why he'd been willing to go on his knees for the man and gritted his teeth as the throbbing in his shoulder eased a little once Drillbit retreated.

'I won't ask again. Bend over or we're calling this off. I'm fine either way.' Filkins' blood drummed in his ears. The man was a real sadist. Like it wasn't bad enough to make him come to terms with this new liking for pain, the other had to make him admit it out loud. It was the most humiliating thing Filkins ever considered doing but after a moment's hesitation he fucking did it. He couldn't believe it himself until he had both palms pressed into the wood. 'Good boy Terry. Spread your legs further.' Swallowing his pride, he obeyed the command. He felt the sub take a step back. If he wanted to he could take the opportunity and strike out again but he only balled his fists as he waited for the older man to do something.

'What the hell are you waiting for? I did what you wanted so fuck me already!' He would have time to be mortified with himself later.

'One moment you don't want it the next you're asking for it…. You really are a pain in the ass.' Filkins held back what he was about to say, and it was a good thing too since it wasn't going to be nice, but then forgot it altogether when hands spread his cheeks open. He could picture Drillbit looking at his hole and it made his blood overheat. Then he felt something which made him buck forwards into the wood, the edge of the desk bruising his hips. Something wet was licking over his entrance and when he was able to put a name to it he felt the blood drain from his face.

'Fuck!' It wasn't the most intelligent response but Filkins hadn't exactly had anyone's tongue on his whole before. He hadn't expected it to feel so fucking good, especially when Drillbit pushed his verbal muscle inside him. Filkins' only regret was that the tongue wasn't longer… He tried to silence his voice but there was only so much concentration he could hold onto under the circumstances. When Drillbit pushed his thumb in, along with his tongue, he cursed again. 'That feels really fucking good…' Filkins wasn't quite sure which words were only in his head or which were spoken aloud. The thumb pushed in further as the tongue licked around the circle of muscles, loosening them until a longer finger replaced the thumb and Filkins scratched at the wood. He felt like he needed to mar something as the finger pushed further inside him.

'For someone who hasn't been touched here before, you're doing a great job of taking it. Your hole is practically swallowing my finger.' Filkins had no aversion to dirty talk but he'd never been the subject of it before. He usually dished it out, he didn't take it…

'Don't say shit like that… Just push another finger in already...' Drillbit smirked but did as the other asked, watching the ease with which Filkins' body stretched to accommodate him. He knew Filkins liked it when he pressed the tips of his fingers along his wall and even scratched the muscles a little. He got back to his feet so he could watch Filkins' expression as he shoved his two fingers inside him at a breakneck pace. The bully turned to glance at him over his shoulder but when he tried to turn his head away, he found Drillbit's free hand wouldn't let him. His face was pressed into the desk, his neck twisting in an uncomfortable angle, and he couldn't tear his gaze away from Drillbit's studious one. The harder the blond shoved his digits inside him the louder he got and he remembered his earlier worry about being discovered in a compromising position. If before he'd been afraid of giving the wrong idea he was fucking terrified now but even that wasn't enough to keep his moans in check.

'I'm starting to think you lied and this is not your first time with a man.' Drillbit was teasing him and Filkins could do nothing to silence him. 'Or maybe you're just a natural. Either way, three of my fingers are knuckle deep inside you and you're demanding more. That's quite the appetite you've got there.'

'Shut… the fuck up…. Just hurry up….and fuck me already!...' Drillbit shrugged, his grin leaving his lips, and pulled back his fingers. If Filkins wanted to get the fucking of his life then who was he to refuse him?

'I'm getting pretty impatient myself.' Filkins gasped when fingers dug into his hips, holding him in place, and opened his eyes impossibly wide when Drillbit pushed inside him with one powerful snap of his pelvis. Filkins couldn't even bring himself to yell and nothing but a hoarse groan escaping his lips. His nails dug into the desk and he briefly imagined what the next teacher will make of the scratch marks. He barely registered the ache in his neck as a result of being held in an uncomfortable position for a prolonged period of time. Being penetrated burned like nothing he'd ever experienced before but Filkins didn't feel like running away from the sting.

'Move...' Though his tone was low there was no mistaking its authority and Drillbit paused only for a second. He wondered if things were moving too fast for Filkins but from the way the younger man was meeting his hard thrusts with his bucking hips and the torrent of lewd noises he was making he decided it was only his imagination. He didn't hold anything back. Filkins wanted it rough so Drillbit gave him exactly what he wanted. There was no love in the act. It was wild, hard and perfect in every way.

Filkins heard a screech and his first thought was that someone was opening the class door. He tried to convey his fear to Drillbit but the other's relentless fucking didn't let him voice more than a couple of broken syllables. It took him a while to realize the screeching were the legs of the table scraping against the floor, the force of their movements pushing the heavy wood forwards. He didn't have time to register his relief because a moment later a hand wrapped around his throat and pulled his head back. Tears began gathering at the corners of his eyes but he furiously blinked them away. In this position it was far harder to breathe but it allowed Drillbit to reach deeper inside him. Hearing the sub's ragged breathing, the exhaled air swaying his hair, and the slap of skin on skin all contributed to his impending doom.

'I'm close….Oh fuck!...' Filkins felt the pleasure gather, ready to explode inside him. He had no idea what a blow from such a violent orgasm would do to him but he was eager to find out. The fingers around his throat tightened and he felt them dig into his flesh. It made him gasp but the breath didn't stay in his lungs for long.

'Not before I do.' Filkins groaned and waited for Drillbit to pull out so he would cum but if anything, the thrusts increased in ferocity. Filkins had to be careful not to bite his tongue when he spoke.

'Don't you….fucking dare….cum inside….' He desperately wished he could sound more authoritative but he was going insane. He wasn't even sure if the other heard him until a low, rumbling laugh danced across the skin of his back.

'You don't give any orders here Terry.' To prove his point, Drillbit thrust one more time, putting all his remaining strength behind the act, and Filkins felt the substance shoot inside him. He shuddered at the searing, invading heat but his indignation was drowned by his overpowering pleasure. He felt his own climax crash over him like a cruel wave, dragging him under kicking and screaming.

When he regained some of his senses, he realized he was slumped over the desk. His breath entered his lungs in large heaves, like it did after one of his work-out sessions. His vision was unfocused and he couldn't seem to get any support from his arms. His legs were barely working as well but at least they held him from falling to his knees like an idiot. He realized someone else's arms were flanking him and understood Mr Taylor's forehead was pressed to his shoulder. He felt a last content shiver ripple down his spine at the heat of his breath. He decided to be quiet for a little while longer and let the sub enjoy his high. He felt something run down his thigh and colored when he remembered Drillbit ignoring his order and spilling inside him. As soon as the other got off of him he was going to gun it straight to his car and them home to get a shower. At least the day was already ended and he didn't have to worry about missing any classes.

'Are you done yet? I do have other things to do today.' Drillbit smirked but pushed himself to his feet and began pulling up his trousers. He glanced down at his ruined shirt and reminded himself to get away from the school premises without being spotted. He was in no mood to begin explaining anything yet. Filkins was going to report him soon anyway and he would go to jail so why hurry things along?

'I guess you're free to go Mr Filkins. Hopefully you learned something new today.' An unmistakably impish glint flashed in Drillbit's eyes and the bully scowled. His body ached all over because of that prick and all he could think about was how to get the sub to bend him over his desk again. He was in no mood for jokes until he sorted himself out.

'Fuck yeah. I learned you're a sadistic son of a bitch.' Filkins located his clothes and began getting dressed, ignoring his protesting muscles. He was at least going to go out with some fucking dignity!

'I could have told you that myself any day. It wasn't a secret.' Filkins rolled his eyes, pulling his top down over his head.

'Fuck you.' Compared to his earliest remarks, this insult had no bite to it. It was said almost conversationally and Drillbit arched an inquisitive eyebrow. Filkins strolled to his desk and threw his forgotten bag over his back, before making his way to the door without sparing Drillbit a second glance. He paused when he had his hand on the door handle. 'About today...I won't tell anyone if you don't.' He left before Drillbit's eyes had time to widen fully.

The blond stared at the door as if it would repeat Filkins' parting words itself. After a minute of paralyses a slow smile stretched his lips and he followed in the student's footsteps, albeit at a far more leisurely pace. It looked like he hadn't fucked up the situation beyond repair after all. Who said the wicked didn't get any rest?...

* * *

><p><em><strong>THANK YOU for the read! I hope it was entertaining! XD Don't forget about that lovely review... <strong>_

_**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **_


End file.
